


Well...

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, GridLOCK Flashfic 2015, M/M, Sherlock AU, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 20 minutes in GridlockDC's 2015 Flash Fic panel (AU version) for this set of prompts:</p>
<p>AU: Summer Camp Workers<br/>Object: iPhone (with broken screen)<br/>Character 1: Mycroft<br/>Character 2: Lestrade<br/>Porn: Frottage (which I didn’t get to, but WILL be in chapter 2 - RATING WILL CHANGE)</p>
<p>Also, I could not think of a good title for this, so let me know if you have one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well...

“I’m telling you, your brother is reckless, destructive, and unapologetic about any of it!” Lestrade growled, as near to a shout as he could manage without waking his campers.

Mycroft raised a brow lazily in the dark, one hand resting on his brolly, the other holding the broken iPhone Greg had shoved at him just moments before. “You do know phones and electronics are banned at Camp Bart’s, correct?” Mycroft drawled. “Most overnight camps do so, in fact – for full emersion or some such rubbish.”

Greg narrowed his eyes. “You’re missing my point. Or rather, knowing you, deliberately being obtuse about it. Your brother broke my bloody phone!”

“I have little idea of what this has to do with me, Gregory.”

“You’re his _brother_!” Greg huffed in exasperation. “And he’s in _my_ cabin. And I’m becoming more and more sure that he didn’t land there by accident!”

Mycroft sighed.

“No!” Lestrade raised his voice. “You _knew_ he was going to be…be…himself! At least the bad part of himself where he deduces secrets and insults people and ruins practically new phones for an ‘experiment’!”

“Gregory–“

“No, you just didn’t want to have him on your _own_ hands!”

“Gregory…” Lestrade pulled up short, forgoing the rest of his rant at the odd quiet tone in Mycroft’s voice. “Did it ever occur to you that I wanted less time with him…and _more_ time with you?” Mycroft asked, gaze turned away towards the treeline.

Lestrade stared, stunned speechless. No, it hadn’t occurred to him…but maybe it should have. When it was obvious that Mycroft wasn’t going to make any further moves, he huffed out a short breath.

“Why do you even have that thing?” he grumbled good-naturedly, nodding at Mycroft's umbrella. “It’s not going to rain.”

Mycroft smirked. “Fancy a walk, Gregory?”


End file.
